Snowman
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Some say winter is the best season there is. One-shot.


**Hiya people! So, I got this most adorable(one-shot) idea when I was making my own snowwoman. Lol. I knew it was just too cute to pass up XD**

"Come on Tony, the snow is perfect for it! You just have to!" Pepper begged via her cell phone. Tony, working on his armor and clutching his pod between his cheek and his shoulder, smiled to himself at how she was relentless on the topic.

"And I just absolutely have to build a snowman because?" Tony asked, half-sarcastically.

"Because it's so much fun, and it's so amazing outside right now! Come on Tony, pleeeeeease?" Pepper explained, dragging out the 'please' as long as she possibly could, as to annoy Tony into agreeing to it. Tony sighed. He figured she really wasn't going to stop until he said 'yes', so he had no choice but to give in.

"Fine, I'll build a snowman with you." Tony winced and brought the phone away from his ear as Pepper squealed in happiness. He laughed to himself at her enthusiasm. It made her seem…what's the word guys use to describe girls they secretly like…cute? That's the one. Tony put his tools down on the table beside his workbench and pressed down on the button that closed the armor's case and raised it back to be level with the other armors.

"Awesome! Alright, I'll meet you outside Rhodey's house!" Pepper exclaimed as she hung up and readied herself. Tony, too, grabbed his coat and walked back up to Rhodey's house to get gear on. There was at least two feet of snow due to a blizzard the city had experienced the other day. It was a good thing that dense, packing snow decided to fall to the ground.

As Tony walked inside, eyeing Rhodey lying on the couch due to the flu, he removed his shoes so he could get a pair of heavy sweatpants from his closet in his bedroom and coming downstairs to pull them over his pants. Rhodey, hearing the commotion, blew his nose into numerous tissues before laughing lightly as he coughed.

"Pepper get you into…the snow, did she?" Rhodey said, pausing to cough and sniffle. Tony, pulling a pair of heavy sweatpants over his jeans, chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. You're lucky you're sick." Tony teased.

"Yeah. I'm so lucky I'm sitting here sneezing my brains out instead of spending quality time with the girl I Iike." Rhodey smirked at Tony.

"Oh, shut up." Tony pulled his gloves over his hands as he spoke.

"You know you like her." Rhodey smiled as he blew his nose. The slightest, smallest blush appeared on Tony's cheeks.

"Shut up." Tony said as he walked out to see Pepper walking towards the front door, bright smile on her face, hand waving. Tony sighed, half admirably and half it's-cold-and-I-want-to-work-in-my-lab sort of way. He exited the house and entered the brisk, cold air to greet his female friend.

"Hi Tony! It's too bad Rhodey's too sick to help us, it's going to be so fun!" Pepper smiled as they walked further into the field between the back of the house and the factory. They stopped once they were in the middle of the snowy field. Pepper smiled and bent down to pack some snow into a ball.

"So how do you start, exactly?" Tony asked. Pepper held the ball of compact snow in her hand.

"You make this bigger." She explained. Tony's expression was that of confusion.

"How are we supposed to do that?" He asked. Pepper dropped the ball of snow to the ground and smiled.

"By rolling it around in the snow, of course! Come on, it's so fun!" Pepper began to push the snowball around. Tony stood watching in curiosity. She stopped and stood to face him with a bright, wide smile across her face.

"Well come on! Help me!" She exclaimed. Tony walked over to her and rolled the increasing-in-size ball of snow. After it was a decent size, they stopped pushing and Pepper formed a new snowball.

"We're doing it again?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded.

"Yeah, there's three parts remember silly?" Pepper began to roll the snowball around in the snow until it got large enough to place on top of the bottom one. Tony watched her curiously as she rolled the ball in a wide circle so it would keep its spherical shape and enlargen simultaneously. Tony observed her wide smile and chuckled. He loved how energetic she was about winter and playing in the snow, and overall having a good time. He admired her enthusiasm.

Once Tony noticed her finish rolling the large snowball and try to carry it over to the base, yet struggling to do so due to its heaviness, he walked over to help her lift it. He carried it on his own and placed it carefully over the larger base. Stepping back to see the progress they'd made so far, Tony started to notice the features of a snowman. He'd built a snowman many times with his mother when he was younger, but he'd never remembered how much he'd enjoyed doing such an activity with someone he loves. A smile slowly crept its way across Tony's face as well.

"We just have to pack some snow around the connecting area so it doesn't fall off too easily," Pepper explained, grabbing small chunks of snow and packing them into the crease between the base and the middle. Tony, too, grabbed snow and packed it into the crease. Pepper made a smaller snowball and they rolled it around slightly less than the middle part, (or as Tony preferred to call it the torso) and Tony picked it up and placed it on top of the torso. They stuck it down with more snow, as they had with the torso, and stepped back to look at it.

"It's not done, you know." Pepper said as they gazed at it. Tony looked to her, confused.

"What more is there to do?" He asked. Pepper smiled and nudged his arm lightly.

"You know what I'm talking about. His face and arms! Duh!" Pepper reached into her pocket and pulled out a large carrot and a bag of buttons. If Tony didn't look confused before, he sure did now. He eyed the items in her hands with a look of high confusion on his face.

"What are we going to do with that?" Tony asked. Pepper laughed at Tony's ignorance towards fun.

"Make the snowman's face, of course, what else would we do?" Pepper teased. Tony shrugged.

"Eat the carrot? I don't know." Tony smiled at her.

"What would we do with the buttons then?" Pepper crossed her arms, playful teasing expression on her face.

"Uhh…make a soup with the carrot?" Tony smiled sheepishly. Pepper laughed.

"Oh, great idea. I love button-carrot soup!" Pepper exclaimed sarcastically, laughing. Tony admired her laugh. He liked how her eyes lit up when she smiled, and how she often found the positive side of life when her friends needed a laugh. He admired a lot about her; scratch that, everything about her. He saw no fault in the spunky redhead, no matter how poorly she could ever think of herself. She was perfect in his eyes.

Pepper placed the button eyes on the head, and Tony dug the end of the carrot into the head, below the center of the eyes. Pepper dug the rest of the buttons into the snowy head below the carrot nose in a half-circle formation. Tony smirked at the way she arranged the mouth.

"Hey, it kinda looks like you with that big mouth." Tony teased. Pepper slapped his arm playfully with a smile on her face. She thought for a moment, then a devilish smile spread. She bent over and balled up some snow in her fists. She shaped it into a sphere as she rolled it in her hands. Standing straight again, she stepped back with her right foot and aimed at Tony. With an amused smile, she threw the snowball at Tony. With the snowball landed on his shoulder, Tony smirked and threw a snowball back at Pepper.

Soon enough, a full-out snow fight broke out in the backyard of the Rhodes house. Laughter, smiles and fun were being shared. Tony observed his friend and secret crush as she laughed and threw more snowballs at him. He laughed as he threw more back at her. He laughed. He'd never remembered having fun like this before in his life; or at least since both his parents were alive. It was funny how she brought out the best in him when she was happy, and when they spent time together. _It's funny that I'm Iron Man and I can't even muck up the courage to tell her how I feel…_

The snowballs stopped flying as the two grew tired with giggles and laughter. Pepper rested her hand on Tony's shoulder as she sat in the snow, trying to calm her laughter. Tony followed her down to the ground, sitting and laying back into the cool snow, taking deep breaths as they stopped laughing. They gazed into the sky as they were engulfed in a relaxed silence. Tony observed the clouds and remembered a science lesson that his father had taught him when he was younger.

"Those are warm front clouds, you know," Tony said, trying to sound interesting. Pepper smirked in amusement. Tony could be so….Tony, sometimes. Sometimes 'being Tony' meant being amusing.

"Are they now?" Pepper teased. She looked towards him with a smile.

"Yeah. My dad told me that when I was little. Warm fronts, you know, massive blobs of warm air that rise above cold air due to density. Science stuff." Tony explained. Pepper turned on her side and looked him in his gorgeous eyes. She adored how his eyes sparkled in the light, and how he looked so perfectly cute. He turned his head towards her and studied her facial features.

"You know, I always liked men of science." Pepper said, slightly flirting. Tony blushed, suddenly nervous. She smiled at him.

"Y-yeah?" Tony tried to sound more serious than nervous, but it wasn't working to the fullest extent that he had preferred.

"Oh yeah." She ran her finger over his cheek with a flirty smile on his face. Her sudden flirtatious attitude was gone as she looked deep into his eyes and felt her deep admiration surface. Tony stared at her, and with a flood of emotions, moved closer and kissed her. In a minute reality time, a thousand minutes their time; an eternity their time. Their memories flashed through his head as they parted. He rested his hands on the back of his head.

"I love winter." Tony said, subtle, as he looked back to the sky.

"Yeah? What else do you love?" Pepper asked. Tony looked to her.

"You." He answered. Pepper smiled and patted his cheek.

"Love you too big guy."

**AWWwwww, that was so cute! Lawl, I thought of most of this stuff based on my day. Wasn't it so adorable? Review!**


End file.
